koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ayane. Warriors Orochi 3 *"I will defeat anyone who gets in my way." *"No time to stay and play! See you later!" *"Never underestimate the Hajin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan." *"Well, at least we managed to get the job done." *"That went perfectly!" *"I wish for you to have this. It is too heavy for me to carry around with me." *"You're as good a fighter as I've seen." *"Is that all you've got?" *"I defeated several enemy officers in the last battle. You would be wise not to stand in my way." *"Lately, I've been kept busy on the battlefield. Having no time to rest keeps me from over-thinking things." *"I might have taken things too easy in the last battle... I must devote myself to my training." *"Ninjas like myself have little use for parties. Wait a minute, this food isn't half bad..." *"Enemy eliminated." *"Who do you think I am?" *"You have real strength." *"Master Ryu... Strength worthy of the Dragon Ninja." *"You appear human, but far exceed human capabilities." *"The ultimate shinobi... perhaps." *"Lady Nene, you are the ultimate shinobi." *"I think I underestimated this enemy." *"My next foe... is myself. This will be difficult." *"I expected no less." *"You have impressive technique." *"You are here to save me?" *"Lend me a hand." *"I shall fight you." *"I need to train harder..." *"Master Ryu, perfect." *"Master Ryu, you came for me?" *"All with such a calm face... You're good, Yoshitsune." *"Is it sympathy that makes you extend your hand?" *"...You're good." *"You intend to help me?" *"Nene Ninpō... It must not be underestimated..." *"To be saved by a shinobi from a different school..." *"I expected no less. Fighting with you means that victory shall be ours." *"Impressive technique. Don't compare yourself to me just yet, though." *"You have come to save me? It is my duty to protect you!" *"Lend me a hand. I'll thank you when this fight is over." *"I shall fight you. I cannot let even you escape here alive." *"I still have a long way to go... I want to fight you again." *"Perfect, Master Ryu. You are the true successor of the Hayabusa clan." *"Master Ryu, you came for me? Thank you." *"You look so composed, Yoshitsune. Just how strong do you plan on becoming?" *"Is this sympathy? ...Thank you, then..." *"You're good. Just don't get too carried away and slip up." *"You want to help me? I see no reason to turn you away." *"Nene Ninpō...? I haven't really heard of it before, but its power is undeniable." *"At least being saved by you means I can live to fight another day." *"Such technique, such skill. I want to be by your side forever." *"We'll be fine, with you along. I'm counting on you." *"You came back for me? ...Thank you." *"I am ashamed to show you such weakness. But I am glad you came to help me." *"If it is my fate to fight you... then what choice do I have, but to go all out?" *"I knew it, I cannot defeat you... I never wanted to become your enemy." *"Perfect, Master Ryu. I feel so safe fighting alongside you." *"I am so glad that you came... with you here, Master Ryu, I know I will be safe." *"Incredible, Yoshitsune. Show me that move again." *"Yoshitsune, my thanks for coming... I know you can be relied on." *"You have shown me again what a shinobi can do. I won't let you outdo me!" *"I thought you would come. Both of us together can surely turn the tide." *"I have seen the true essence of Nene Ninpō. I would very much like to study it myself..." *"Lady Nene, I was sure that you would come. Let us combine our strength and overcome this hardship." *"Don't worry. I'll soon release you from your suffering." *"You're quite good." *"Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon Sect isn't finished yet." *"Forgive me, Master Ryu!" *"I know I'm no match for you..." *"I too am but a humble shinobi, Master Ryu. I only wish to come close to your legend." *"Once you see my strength for yourself, you shall never forget it." *"If you won't look at me, how can I read your movements?" *"You are quite the fool... I've had enough. Playtime's over." *"I'll test your strength for myself." *"What on earth are you doing? I can't fight you like this." *"Now you've gone and made me mad." *"Please stop trying to be my mother, Lady Nene." *"Please. Please stop. I don't have any energy left." *"No more playing house. Goodbye, Lady Nene." *"My techniques are far beyond your ability to comprehend." *"Come on, girl. Give it your best shot." *"You'd better shut your eyes if you never want to see me again." *"Master Ryu... Isn't there any other way?" Ultimate *"You always have to try and be the heroine, don't you!" *"Hmph... Not bad." *"Keep your distance from me." *"Hmph... Not bad. I guess your skills haven't completely deteriorated since leaving the village." *"Keep your distance from me. And I hope you don't expect me to thank you for helping me." *"That wasn't half bad. Well, for a cowardly runaway like yourself, that is." *"I guess I should thank you. You did help me, after all." *"You always thought of yourself as the heroine." *"You are a traitor that abandoned our village!" *"You abandoned us. That is why I'll be the one to put an end to you!" *"Prepare yourself, traitor!" Warriors All-Stars *"Another enemy defeated." *"Hah. You took me on, as weak as you are?" *"Now you see who I am. The ultimate ninja." *"They just keep coming, don't they." *"I can't take much more of this." *"Why are you getting in my way?" *"Oh. That wasn't bad." *"Very impressive." *"Looks like you've got some skill, at least." *"Please, don't push yourself too hard." *"Keep being so reckless and you'll get yourself killed!" *"Thank you for the aid. Let us carry on together." *"Oh, you came to help me? So start helping." *"I will simply defeat any who stand in my way." *"What's with you? You'll pay for this if we meet again!" *"Ninja deserter! Prepare yourself!" *"I won't give up! You... One day, I will...!" *"Master Ryu, please spar with me!" *"Wonderful, Master Ryu. That was most impressive." *"Hummm, you know your way around a spear." *"Perfect, Zhao Yun. There's a reason your name goes down in history." *"Zhao Yun!" *"Having you around just makes thing so much easier, Lu Bu." *"Just go crazy, Lu Bu. It's not like anyone could stop you." *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji is such a hard worker. I could learn a few things from her." *"Wang Yuanji, just a random thought. My body and your brain would be invincible together!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Heh. You're a bit jittery, but you sure can fight!" *"Such speed, and such impressive skills. If you were just a bit quieter you would have made a great shinobi." *"Zhou Cang!" *"Your style is dated, of course, but no less strong for it." *"What can I day, Yukimura Sanada? There's a reason you're so popular for generations to come." *"Yukimura!" *"Handsome and a good fighter too. A shame about the attitude." *"Cool and collected, Mitsunari. I'm impressed. No wonder you made such a name for yourself." *"Mitsunari!" *"You've got the basics down pat. You'd make a great shinobi!" *"Your form is flawless, Naotora. I think it's time you stopped playing the victim!" *"Naotora!" *"So that sword isn't just for show." *"Most impressive, Arima. I'd love to show the Priestess how you fight." *"Arima!" *"Looks like you've still got plenty in the tank, Darius." *"You're proving your worth, Darius. I guess this is what demon blood gets you." *"Darius!" *"You're about as surreal a sight as I've ever seen, Nobunyaga." *"You're like a Great Devil, Nobunyaga. Honestly. But don't those paws get in the way when firing a gun?" *"Nobunyaga!" *"You swings that huge sword, so easily!" *"I know I should be impressed, Ōka, but I know a Slayer is capable of so much more." *"Ōka!" *"You've got your problems, but that's fine so long as you can fight." *"You're clearly a skilled fighter, Horō. I'm starting to get interested in your history." *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, you're a great fighter." *"Do you ever miss, Tokitsugu? You would make a top-class sniper." *"Tokitsugu!" *"I'd expect no less from you. And that's all the praise you're getting." *"You're really getting into this, Kasumi. Planning on playing the heroine in this world, too?" *"Kasumi!" *"Are you looking for some positive reinforcement, Marie?" *"Hah, these poor fools. Knocked out by such a slender girl!" *"Marie!" *"That's the way, Honoka." *"You look so vibrant and alive, Honoka. Are you having fun testing out all of your skills?" *"Honoka!" *"You have quite a... unique fighting style. I'm not complaining." *"Laegrinna, you're so enthralling to watch. I almost want to start copying you." *"Laegrinna!" *"No matter how weird you are, fight well and it doesn't bother me." *"So impressive, Millennia! Now how about a smile? Just a small one?" *"Millennia!" *"You are unstoppable, Master Ryu." *"Your skills are impeccable, Master Ryu. I will do all I can to aid you." *"Master Ryu!" *"That's some powerful pirate swordplay." *"You've got finely honed skills, William. Who did you fight back in your world?" *"William!" *"You don't seem that reliable, but I'll admit that you work hard." *"Good work, Sophie. I think you really can make everyone happy!" *"Sophie!" *"Aren't those large hands cheating?" *"You're making great progress, Plachta. I know a few military companies that would love you in my world." *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, I'm happy that you're on our side." *"Arnice, are you really half human? I can't imagine anyone human doing half the things you do." *"Arnice!" *"I don't care what you use, so long as you defeat the enemy." *"It's hard to read Chris from the way she speaks. Watching her fight, though, she's a demon through and through." *"Chris!" *"I'm really not sure what to make of this." *"You're wasted as a dealer. Those cards are like kunai!" *"Rio!" *"Wow. You fight pretty well, for a princess." *"Well done, Tamaki. There's nothing wrong with a strong princess." *"Tamaki!" *"You're a bit overwhelming, but you sure can fight." *"Setsuna, you're just so intense. Keep up that pressure." *"Setsuna!" *"Huh. Not bad for a spoilt kid." *"Very good, Shiki. I like your calm and collected fighting style." *"Shiki!" *"I will defeat any who try to oppose me." *"It's time to reveal the power of ninjutsu." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes